24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Actor/Character connections
I'm wondering why the character pages don't include info as to the actor playing them. The actor pages say what character they are playing but not visa versa. If someone is trying to find out who the actor is who is playing a certain character (if they don't already know) they will have leave the site and go hunt elsewhere on the web.-- 14:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : But that's simply not true! Look at the page for the character Clara. Don't you see "Played by Misty Carlisle" in the information box? If you're not seeing that, something is definitely wrong with your browser. Maybe your looking at pages like Adamson, who don't have actors at all because they were merely mentioned? 14:49, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :: I don't see anything in the body of the article. There is a big space in the upper right corner that looks like ad-space that currently says "this page could not be displayed." Is that where the info is supposed to be? I'm using IE 6.0.2900.etc,etc. Also, I've checked several pages that are formatted like there should be pictures interspersed in the article but no picture was showing up. I don't know if that's something that's going on at my end or the site's.-- 16:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Because of our in-universe writing style policy for character articles, you're not supposed to see stuff about the actors in the main article body or introduction. Those parts are meant to be written like the show is real, so mentioning actors isn't appropriate. But you do see the actors listed right below the picture for Clara, Jack Bauer, and the rest, correct? That's where the actors are all listed for characters who have 'em. ::: The reason you're seeing ads and/or blank advertisement space there is because you're not logged in (that is, your visiting anonymously). If you make a login (which takes seconds, is free, and you never get emails or spam) you won't see the ads there. I have a login and I never see ads except the two on the Main Page which are mandatory. If it's not because you're anonymous, then it might be a browser problem. If you'd like, you can download Firefox or another free browser and I'm sure this will fix the problem. Try to visit Day 3 11:00pm-12:00am and tell me how many pictures you count. 16:37, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::There is space for 5 but nothing is showing though I can click on the spaces and get sent to an image page where they are visible.-- 17:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm pretty sure that those images aren't showing up on account of a browser problem. I'd recommend using another browser and logging in, everything should be perfect under those conditions. IE is notorious for problems like this. Definitely let me know here if the problem persists even if you've tried those methods. 19:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Now at home. Things look fine in both Firefox and IE 7.0.6+. -- 01:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Very, very glad to hear it. It must have been the old version of IE, I guess? What is the background color you're seeing, while we're on the topic. It should be mostly grey, with some black, and white text. If not, go to your Preferences page on the wiki, click Skins, and check the box that says "Let the admins override my skin choice." 03:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Grey background with white text (with assorted black borders and accent pieces).-- 13:47, 28 January 2009 (UTC)